1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet with a cuboid rack assembled from frame legs, wherein free spaces are formed in areas of outer corner edges for receiving folded edges of the panel elements meeting in the areas.
2. Description of Related Art
With known switchgear cabinets of this type, the edges of the panel elements are folded at right angles and project into the free spaces of the rack in the area of the outer corner edges. Here, a panel element with the folded edge is recessed with respect to the panel element which joins it vertically and is covered by it. The design of the areas of the outer corners of the switchgear cabinet has the advantage that when several switchgear cabinets are placed in a row, a generally closed front of the switchgear cabinet areas is created. Only a slit remains between the folded edge of the one panel element and the panel element meeting it at right angles. However, this results in a tool for forced removal of the panel elements and can be applied exactly in this slit. Therefore, often there is no sufficient assurance of preventing vandalism, in particular in connection with singly placed switchgear cabinets. Also, the panel elements and the cabinet doors cannot be freely combined at the vertical sides of the rack for achieving a uniform appearance and symmetry with respect to a median line of meeting sides in the area of all outer corner edges.
It is one object of this invention to provide folds of panel elements and cabinet doors of a switchgear cabinet, of the type previously mentioned, in an uniform manner in order to attach them freely in combinations, and to achieve a transition which is symmetrical with respect to the median line at all vertical outer edges.
In accordance with this invention this object is achieved with at least the folded edges of the vertical panel elements having at least two folded sections, which adjoin the panel elements with insides located directly, or via sealing elements, on the outer levels of the rack, and protrude into the free space of the facing frame leg. The folded end sections extend parallel with respect to the median line of the outer levels meeting each other and outsides are at a preset distance from the median line.
It is possible with such folds to fold the panel elements and cabinet doors similarly to achieve an appearance at all outer corner edges which is symmetrical in relation to the median line.
The folded end sections of the panel elements which meet each other form narrow gaps, at least in areas of all vertical outer corner edges, to which no tool for prying the panel elements out can be effectively applied. Moreover, these folded sections increase the strength of the edge area of the panel elements. It is possible to simply and decisively improve the vandalism proofing, particularly with a single cabinet.
In accordance with one embodiment, a first folded section adjoins the vertical side of the panel element, whose inside is set at an angle of 135xc2x0 with respect to an inside of the panel element. The folded end section on the first folded section is folded inward at right angles. Folding the sides of a panel element offers no obstacles if produced in the form of a stamped-and-folded element.
The first folded section can also be folded multiple times and make a transition into the end section.
In accordance with a further embodiment, the layout can be such that the predetermined distance between the outsides of the folded end sections and the facing median line is less than the thickness of the panel elements.
The contact of the panel elements on the rack is assured because the levels of the insides of panel elements which meet each other intersect at the facing virtual outer corner edge.
Protection at the horizontal and the vertical virtual outer corner edges is achieved because the panel elements have edges folded on all four sides which, in the area of the corners of the panel elements, transition into correspondingly set-off edges located in the levels of the median lines of the panel elements and are preferably connected with each other. The edges can also be connected with each other, in particular welded, which additionally increases the strength of the panel element.
There is access to the interior of the switchgear cabinet because at least one panel element is embodied as a cabinet door. Hinge elements are attached on a vertical side of the cabinet door to the insides of the folded sections, while complementary hinge elements are fastened in the free space at the facing side of the frame leg. There is a compromise between the width of the gap between parallel extending folded end sections and the opening angle of the cabinet door because of the position of the hinge axes of the hinge and complementary hinge elements. Preferably, the opening angle should be greater than 90xc2x0, such as approximately 115xc2x0, in order to obtain unobstructed access to the interior of the switchgear cabinet.